Mikelanđelo
by Maya the Bird
Summary: Mali vrabac se po prvi put suočava sa smrću.


**MIKELANĐELO**

**I**

**Kad ptice umiru**

Kako je divno ljeto u gradu! Žarko sunce rasipa svoje zlatne zrake po širokim ulicama. Drveće je okićeno zelenim listovima, a vazduh se sija od dječije radosti. Dan se bliži kraju, jer jata golubova pronalaze mjesta za počinak. Neki se vraćaju u svoja gnijezda, ako ih imaju, a neki prosto zaspu na krovu zgrada. Čavke će, za razliku od njih, uz glasno kreštanje konak potražiti u krošnji visokih stabala kestenova, koji poput stražara okružuju grad.

U krošnji jednog od tih stabala sakriveno je vrapčije gnijezdo. Iako vrabaca nema u blizini, ako se tiho približite, začućete molećive glasove mladunaca. Njihovi kljunići su stalno otvoreni i iz njih dopire molećivo pijukanje. Tu su četiri ptića; najstariji je plav i sjedi na ivici gnijezda. Samo povremeno pijukne. On mora paziti na svoju mlađu braću. Pored njega čuči ptić perja boje purpura, zagledan u daleki horizont. On pijuče nešto češće, ali ne koliko crveni vrabac, koji pritom lupa krilima i gura svog najmlađeg brata narandžaste boje. Ova mala šarena družina proživljava jedan od onih trenutaka, kada na vidiku nema ni roditelja ni hrane. Tada njihove oči tužnim pogledom prate svaki pokret tamo dole, ispod drveta. Ponekad im se čini da će se prije uz drvo uspentrati neka mačka i pronaći ukusan obrok, nego što će se njihovi roditelji vratiti sa sočnim crvima u kljunu.

Crveni vrapčić po imenu Rafael je samo o tome sanjao. U očajanju što mame i tate nema, on je bespomoćno mlatarao krilima svuda oko sebe, pritom udarajući svoga brata Mikelanđela. Ali narandžasti vrapčić se nije bunio; navikao je da brat na njemu ispoljava svoje hirove.

Ljubičasti vrapčić obratio se plavom: "Leo, zašto nema mame i tate?"

Plavi vrapčić na to odgovori: "Vjerovatno još uvijek traže hranu."

Vrapčić uzdahnu i zavuče glavu pod meko ljubičasto perje.

Ali nijedan njihov pokret ni dugo, tužno pijukanje ne dozvaše roditelje, koji su bili na dalekom putu, u potrazi za hranom za svoju djecu i sebe.

Veliki srebrni mjesec već je isplovio na nebeski svod i još uvijek se peo uz nevidljive ljestve do svoga prestola, sa koga je zbacio sunce. Ostala je još samo jedna nada; svakoga jutra sunce se rađa i obasja grad svojom zlatnom svjetlošću. Tada počinje novi dan, novi život. Nova prilika za potragom. Ali, prvo treba preživjeti hladnu zimu. Jer, bez obzira na godišnje doba, noć životinjama donosi opasnost. Tada im je samo jedna misao na umu; kako da prežive bez roditelja i hrane?

Leonardova glava je klonula i izgubila se u mekom purpurnom perju njegovoga brata Donatela. Rafael se pribio uz njega, a Mikelanđelo je nevoljko obavio svoje narandžasto krilo preko tijela svoga crvenoga brata Rafaela.

Sav grad je utihnuo, kao da je potonuo u bezdan tišine. Samo ponekad čuje se šuštanje lišća na granama drveća. Tama je neprijatelj svjetla, a prijatelj zla. Samo ona može sakriti priliku jedne životinje koja se nečujno približava drvetu.

Mirno spavajte, mali vrapci! Udišite slatki zrak života, obavijenog noćnom tamom, dok se konačno ne preobrazi u smrt.

Novi dan rođen je u hladnom osvitu, dok je rosa još uvijek milovala vlati trave u parku.

Narandžasti mladunac digao je glavu iz toplog crvenog perja svoga brata i osvrnuo se. Naizgled, ništa nije izgledalo neobično. Tu su bila njegova braća, koja mu nisu uvijek bila sasvim po volji, ali bio je siguran da ih je volio. Od roditelja nije bilo ni traga ni glasa. Samo je vjetar tužno fijukao.

Mikelanđelo se diže na noge i nesigurnim koracima poče šetati po gnijezdu. Vidjevši duboko usnulu braću, upitao se zašto se ne bude. Stao je pred plavim vrapcem, svojim najstarijim bratom, Leonardom.

"Leo, vrijeme je za ustajanje!", pijuknuo je Mikelanđelo.

Ali, plavi vrabac nije dao ni glasa.

Mikelanđelov pogled pređe na ljubičastog vrapca Donatela.

"Doni, reci nešto!", zavapi dječak.

Ali, vrabac je ćutao kao riba.

Golemi strah steže srce mladoga Mikelanđela, dok se približavao Rafaelu.

On pijuknu: "Raf, jesi li živ?"

Ali, pošto iz Rafaelovog kljuna ne dopre ni zvuka, mali Majki je shvatio da se događa nešto strašno.

Tek tada dječak ugleda blijede crvene mrlje na tijelima svoje braće. Vrijeme je stalo, kao i krv u tijelima malih ptica.

Vrabac pokri lice krilima. Odbijao je da prihvati okrutnu istinu, da je od sada potpuno sam. U nemoći je kljunom dodirivao nepomična tijela svoje braće, mrsio im perje umrljano krvlju.

Konačno, shvativši da nema nade, Mikelanđelo briznu u gorak, neutješan plač. Jecao je tiho, jer mu glas još nije bio potpuno razvijen, ali vjetar je nosio njegove krike kroz grad. Šetači u parku čudili su se i pitali otkuda potiču ti zvuci. Djeca su se prestala igrati i okretala su glave prema zapadu, odakle je dopirala tužna ptičja melodija.

Ovoga puta, Smrt je izvojevala pobjedu nad Životom.

_Moja majka, kurva,_

_ ubila me je,_

_ a moj otac, hulja,_

_ pojeo me je!_

_ Moja sestra mala_

_ kosti pokopala_

_ u šumsku hladovinu._

_ Tu se u pticu stvorih, pa sam uzlepršao_

_ u neznanu daljinu!_


End file.
